The invention relates to a network filter for a converter, which can be connected to a 3-phase supply network.
In general, network filters are electrical circuits which are intended remove or at least greatly limit electrical disturbances to electronic appliances from the public supply network. A further aim is to improve the so-called electromagnetic compatibility of electrical appliances to withstand disturbances from the electrical power supply network.
For this purpose, in the case of converters from the prior art, it is known, for example, for a so-called commutation inductor to be provided, which is connected in the phases of the supply network and connects the supply network to a feed module for the converter. An asymmetrically acting inductance such as this in the network branches limits disturbances caused in particular by the switching elements in the power section of the converter such that these at least cannot react fully on the supply network.